


Countdown

by leoji_is_life (CynicalMistrust)



Series: Leoji Fics [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bittersweet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 17:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10313180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynicalMistrust/pseuds/leoji_is_life
Summary: The screen door squeaked as it swung shut behind him, the clatter of old wood loud in the growing silence. The sky glowed pink with sunset over the treeline as Guang-Hong sat next to Leo on the porch swing. It was old, like the rest of the cabin, the chain rusted, the wood broken and splintered in places, but it was theirs and theirs alone. He pressed close to Leo, nudging his arm, guilty for waking him, but time was running short and they could both rest soon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know, I've been writing angst lately.

The screen door squeaked as it swung shut behind him, the clatter of old wood loud in the growing silence. The sky glowed pink with sunset over the treeline as Guang-Hong sat next to Leo on the porch swing. It was old, like the rest of the cabin, the chain rusted, the wood broken and splintered in places, but it was theirs and theirs alone. He pressed close to Leo, nudging his arm, guilty for waking him, but time was running short and they could both rest soon.  
  
Their clocks were down to the single digits now, and he squashed the flare of old anger as he reached for Leo's hand, threading their fingers together. "Hey," he whispered.  
  
"Hey," Leo murmured back, a drowsy smile on his lips as he squeezed Guang-Hong's fingers.  
  
Guang-Hong smiled, leaning in to steal a kiss before resting his head on Leo's shoulder, giving the swing a push with his foot, the slow creak of rusty metal filling the silence beneath their unspoken words.  
  
He should have been dead years ago, his clock counting down from age nineteen the moment he was born. Leo should have had decades left, living into his fifties, but like an idiot, he'd Time Shared with him, splitting his remaining time to lengthen Guang-Hong's. It was stupid, everyone said so. What if it didn't work out, what if they ended up hating each other, resenting each other? But Leo hadn't cared, and Guang-Hong was eternally grateful he got to spend an extra ten years with him, even if neither of them would get the chance to see thirty. 

"I love you," he whispered, swallowing against the lump in his throat. They'd promised not to cry, but how could he not?

He squeezed Leo's fingers again, a sob catching in his throat as Leo didn't respond, and he realized he couldn't hear the soft, steady ticking of his clock anymore.  
  
The sky darkened as the sun sank further and he pressed his face into Leo's shoulder, limbs growing heavy and breaths shorter. _It will be painless,_ they always said; the one benefit of Time Sharing, barring any freak accidents.  
  
When he closed his eyes, he slipped through to the next world. He smiled as he found Leo waiting for him, taking his hand.  
  
"I love you, too." 


End file.
